Adanac University
"It may be the most prestigious school, but it's the weirdest!." ''-Maia Dziewanna Cahill'' Adanac University Adanac University (formerly known as Eukraya College) is an American boarding school located in Adanac, Jethimadh. It is the oldest institution of higher learning in the world. Adanac University’s history, influence, and wealth have made it one of the most prestigious universities in the world. It was founded by Jilliana Abernathy with the aim of “gathering the scattered knowledge”. The school was named after the founder’s grandfather, Geronimo Eukraya. Children with the most remarkable talents or the most influential families are found inside this prestigious campus. It was revealed in Book 2: Autumn that the Ardens make up most of the population. The school's motto is: "Gather the scattered knowledge." History The school was founded by Selena Mahesti of the Arden Clan. It's primary goal was to prepare the descendants of the clan against the inevitable battle against the Schwartz. Later, she planted a genetically-engineered tree on one part of the ground that would grow through the years. It is later revealed that the tree would bear a fruit once every generation that could be used to save the life of an Arden. 1979-1982 Jean Arlyn Madrigal enrolled and was sorted into the Canis Lupus House where she met Linda Adam and Alice Ocampo, who became her best friends until she died. On her second year, she met Eleazar Dean Cahill, who was on a secret mission from the Ardens. Apollo Aidas was aware of Eleazar's true intentions and Linda was getting suspicious. Jean admitted that she was aware of Eleazar's true goals but she believes that Eleazar is a good man. Later, Eleazar renounced his mission and the Ardens and continued his romantic relationship with Jean Arlyn until they graduated. Jean's friends however had their disapproval but still supported their friend until the very end. 1990 After serving for 8 years as a professor of the Ladon House, Apollo Belenus Aidas was appointed as the Ladon Head of House by School Director, Jilliana Abernathy. 2008 The Black Panther House was founded but Professor Aidas retired immediately, leaving it to Linda Adam who was a professor at the Canis Lupus at the time. Also, Mike Mason became the School Director. 2012 The first batch of the Black Panther House graduated and was instantly recruited as members of the Schwartz Clan. This was also the year Maia Cahill, Jean Arlyn's daughter, entered the school and was sorted to the Black Panther House. Here, she meets Xin Mason, son of the current school director. At the near end of the school year, Professor Brian Trent, one of their professors, went missing. After solving clues with her friends she delves underneath the school grounds where a valuable potion was in stored and Professor Trent was going to steal it but she was able to defeat him School Year The term begins at any week of June. The wealthy students of the campus usually use their cars to reach the place, but taxis can also be used as to what Maia did on her first day. Arriving at the campus, a machine will scan the student's I.D. and display their information to the guards nearby. They can reach their houses by using the trolley bus patrolling the campus. On her first year, the Black Panthers do not yet have their own House, but only one class room instead and they have to go home every night. Each House has at least two buildings, one is where the Major Lessons are conducted and the other includes the offices, dormitories, canteens, training rooms, etc. Adanac University's school year has a four-term year punctuated by holidays at Christmas and their Foundation Day, where students will set up an exhibition showing their house's prized talents and abilities. There are three feasts in per year: the start-of-term feast at the beginning of the school year, end-of-term feast at the end of the school year, and feasts at Christmas. The final exams are held during the middle of December and the results come out in June or May. After the end-of-term feast, students and personnel may choose to stay in the campus or go home for a summer holiday. Houses At the beginning of the term, first years are automatically sorted to their houses by Social Status and their Talents and Abilities. Students will stay with their houses until they graduate or leave the school. It will become like a family to them. The sorting is very crucial as it reflects the person's inner self. The students are divided into five houses: Kabra, Ladon, Canis Lupus, Umka, and Black Panthers. Ladon House The Ladon House is one of the five houses of the Adanac University. They are more commonly known, and called, the Ladonians. Ladon is a serpent-like dragon in Greek mythology. The house was named after, and founded, by Zephyrus, the fourth general of The Anemoi. Pronounciation - Ley-don The Ladon's mascot is the Dragon, because the dragon is a mythological creature that appears in countless forms, thus representing and symbolizing their creativeness, intelligence, and inventiveness, as well as their willingness to destroy anyone or anything in their path. Ladonians are known to be clever and inventive, and the most famous scientists and inventors were Ladonians. They excel in engineering, math and patterns, and the sciences. Generally speaking, they are known as the most intelligent of the five houses, with a brilliant and creative mind. Though not as dangerous as the Kabras, former students of the Ladon have been known to commit murder. The Ladonians killed the Kabra super-spy Amberno Yipa. Umka House The Umka House was founded by Boreas Mason. They are known for their talents in sports and their brawn, but not for their brains, even when some Umks are intelligent. Most Umks are shown to be stubborn and very headstrong. They are also known to try to prove people wrong when they say something is impossible. They believe in their superior strength which leads them to the behavior of "break in first, ask questions later". The other branches think the Umks lack brains, although this belief proven wrong as it is shown that they have complex a house. From its name, meaning Polar Bear in the Chukchi Language, its mascot is a bear on its hind legs with its claws preparing to attack. The polar bear represents a Umks fearsome reputation, but their feelings show that they normally don't attack unprovoked. When they do, the outcome is always deadly. The polar bear also represents the Umks' preference of using their superior strength in the playing field, not in the battlefield. Canis Lupus Or translates into The Gray Wolf, is one of the five House inside the university. It was founded by Eurus, the adopted member of the Arden Clan and the weakest of the four generals. Students of the House are very creative and artistic but can also be extremely impulsive.They are writers, artists, designers and musicians. They also excel in the martial arts. Their mascot is a green wolf, symbolizing their elegance and wisdom. Kabra The Kabras are leaders and spies, so they are technically the most-feared branch. They are experts at secrecy, sabotage, poison weapons, leadership, and lying. Members of the house typically comes from the most influential and wealthiest families around the world. This branch was founded by Notus, the most-ruthless among the four generals. Evidenced by their qualitites, their mascot is a snake. The snakes, facing each other, also symbolizes that they can even turn against one another. Contact the author My facebook page: chrisgeph@facebook.com Send me an e-mail on: Yahoo or Google Mail